Hand trucks, such as hand trucks having solid wheels or pneumatic tires are known.
Conventional hand trucks have drawbacks such as being heavy, complicated to manufacture, and complicated to use. They also require relatively great strength to operate and to manipulate objects which are supported thereby, as well as being relatively difficult to operate for lifting objects up for moving such objects from one place to another.
A conventional hand truck is known for use in picking up a truck brake drum, for example, moving it to a desired location, and aligning it with the axle of a truck for placing the moved brake drum onto the axle at a desired height and orientation. That known hand truck has a relatively large number of moving parts, such as hand-operated screws for adjusting the height of a carried/supported object relative to the hand truck (and, hence, relative to the floor on which the hand truck is being operated). Thus, when a user wants to move a brake drum into position onto an axle, for example, once the desired location has been reached, the user must lean over while supporting the entire weight of the brake drum with one hand, while using the other hand to operate the adjustment for controlling the height of the brake drum relative to the ground. This is a difficult task even for strong and experienced users of that conventional hand truck.
Accordingly, it will be seen that there is a need for a hand truck which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.